Perky Domination
by SNolon
Summary: [TyZula] It was a decision that Ty Lee did not enjoy. Mai had just betrayed Azula by saving Zuko. She had to think fast. It was an easy decision. She chose to help her lover.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a decision that Ty Lee did not enjoy. Azula was about to attack Mai, more than likely killing her. You see, Mai had just betrayed Azula by saving the Avatar, Zuko, and the rest of them. This made Ty Lee very angry and before she could think about it she ran over to Mai and pressed certain pressure points, making her fall down. Azula looked up and smirked, "Had to prevent me from having fun?" Ty Lee shook her head, "No, I just don't think she's worth it." Azula looked down at Mai and grinned, "Let's go, Ty Lee."_

That was six hours ago. Now, Azula and Ty Lee were on their way back home. Azula had been summoned back by her father, Fire Lord Ozai. Azula and Ty Lee were currently sharing a room, for two reasons. One, neither of them fully trusted the crew of the war ship. Second, they wanted—no, _needed_—to share a room together.

Although Azula was usually quite determined and fierce, there was only one other she would bow down to. Well, two. One such person was her father, but that was only because she wanted to be someday named Fire Lord. The second person was Ty Lee, although she would never tell anyone else that. She looked up at the woman currently rubbing her shoulders and smiled, which Ty Lee had helped her learn to do in private, but neither woman would ever expect Azula to do so in public.

Although the Fire Kingdom was quite progressive, unlike the other backward nations, Azula and Ty Lee felt it best to keep their love a secret until after the Fire Nation won the war. Not even Mai knew about it, which is probably why she _miscalculated _in her plans. Ty Lee looked down at her love and kissed her, "I never thought that bitch would betray us," she said quietly. Azula smirked, "She never showed the signs of being weak before."

Although the usually bubbly and sometimes flighty Ty Lee never showed her darker side to anyone, it was with Azula that she could be herself. This is why their relationship worked so well. Azula could show her 'girly' side more often and Ty Lee could show her dominating side. They worked well together, both in and out of the bedroom. Ty Lee held out her hand, "Let's go to bed." Azula smiled and took her hand, being ushered to the bed. Tomorrow she would be the mean bitch everyone else knew her as, but tonight she would be her lover's pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M for a reason; this chapter contains light mention of sexual content.**

* * *

Azula was sitting beneath her lover as Ty Lee slowly stroked her hair, "Say it," Ty Lee threatened with a wink. Azula smiled and said, "No," but with a playful hint of rebellion. Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hair and said, "Say it!" with a very loud and determined voice. Fear came through Azula's voice and she said, "I love you, Mistress," and Ty Lee nodded, loosening her grip. Of course, Azula would only ever admit it to Ty Lee but she loves being dominated in private. Publicly, she has an image to maintain but privately? Oh, yes privately…privately she's Ty Lee's bitch.

Ty Lee continued to stoke Azula's hair and smiled at her lover, "Good," she said as she kissed her firmly on the lips. Ty Lee loved to feel the heat radiating off of Azula, especially during and immediately after the woman cummed, which was the best feeling especially when they both managed to do so at the same time. The firebending prodigy, who was already a master, truly made Ty Lee shake in both lust and love. Truthfully, Ty Lee wanted Azula to be named Fire Lord, so that she could be her Fire Lady. The fire nation, being more progressive than the other nations, had previous Fire Lords (both male and female) that were either bisexual or homosexual, so it would be nothing new. As long as an heir was produced in some fashion, no one complained or cared.

Ty Lee would love to see Azula's pregnant form. In fact, she wouldn't mind carrying Azula's child. Of course, they would have to have a male donor but that was a simple fact of life. As long as Ty Lee got to dominate Azula in the bed chambers, Ty Lee was fine with being perceived as flighty by others. The only one Ty Lee hated was Mai, because of how Mai treated her.

Azula looked at her lover and wrapped her arms around her, "Thinking about Mai?" She asked quietly. Ty Lee nodded, "The bitch dumps me for that bastard brother of yours and we let her stay in the group and how does she repay us?" Ty Lee growled out, dumping her face into Azula's breasts, as tears began to fall. Azula rubbed her lover's head, "Sh," she said compassionately, not used to seeing Ty Lee break down like this. Yes, publicly Ty Lee could seem flighty but Azula knew how she really was. Ty Lee only acted that way to throw her enemies off. Privately, and in secret, she was as evilly cunning as Azula. Perhaps, Azula thought, even more so. Azula smirked at that idea, feeling passion almost overcome her, because it really did turn her on at how evil and cunning Ty Lee really was.

Unfortunately, Ty Lee was betrayed by her first love. Yes, it pained Azula to admit she wasn't Ty Lee's first in bed, but Mai had her chance. She betrayed them both. Azula had never expected that Mai and Ty Lee were an item, especially since Mai always displayed a liking toward her sissy brother, but when Azula had seen how much Ty Lee was hurting she knew she had to comfort her. Where it was going to go, neither one of them expected, but it certainly was the best thing to happen to Azula and she hoped the same was true for Ty Lee.

Ty Lee growled into Azula's uncovered breasts, biting gently on her left nipple, finally resurfacing for air, "I want her dead, Azula," she said clearly and firmly. "I want Mai dead." Azula nodded her agreement, "When I become Fire Lord, we will make it happen. You have my word." Ty Lee nodded and smiled, "I want us to torture her. I want to see her bleed," she smiled here, "Let her suffer for choosing that bastard over me." You would think Azula would be mad about hearing 'ZuZu' termed in such a way, and normally she would be when another person besides herself said such a thing, but Azula considered Ty Lee an extension of herself. They were truly in love. Ty Lee could say anything that Azula could say and vice versa. Both women considered themselves as one. Yes, they had to keep it a secret, giving the current circumstances of the war, but they told Fire Lord Ozai almost immediately after their relationship began.

At first, Ozai had been disappointed, because of the public appearance that Ty Lee projected, but as he spent some time with her he quickly realized how she truly was. After that realization, he gave them his blessing. He had already warned them that if and when Azula became Fire Lord, she would need to give birth to an heir. They had both understood and agreed. As such, Ozai had privately named Ty Lee as a second daughter. Of course, she would never want to take her place but, until such time a marriage could be properly arranged, it was the next best thing.

With the recent betrayal from Zuko, and the failed attack by the Avatar during the eclipse, both Ty Lee and Azula expected that Azula would be named as the next Fire Lord. In fact, she would have gone after both Zuko and the Avatar had her father not called her back. She knew he expected Ty Lee to be there as well. He already counted them as one. Although Ozai was sometimes distant, he truly was proud of them both. This made them both happy. Ty Lee's own family was a bunch of freaks; in fact, Ty Lee had often spoken of wanting to maim and kill her sisters. She hated having six sisters that looked like her. It made her feel inadequate, which she wasn't, but still; Azula could almost understand; almost.

As Azula laid there with Ty Lee on top of her, absently massaging her breasts, she smiled a sincere smile. Azula was happy. She had a woman that made her feel complete, a lover that made her feel loved and a truly dominating woman that understood the need for strong public appearances from the future Fire Lord. This is what life was truly about, thought Azula. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted as a strong tongue touched her clit. She groaned in passion as she was brought into another climax. She yelled out her lover's name, once again thankful for the special sound-proof walls surrounding their shared room; another one of Ozai's gifts.

As her lover was brought into another climax, her whole body shaking, Ty Lee smirked, "Yes," she said as she crawled back up Azula's body, licking as she went, "bitch," she looked into her eyes, "Perfect," she said with a hint of playfulness in her eyes, "You keep this up and I might just keep you," she winked at Azula, who despite trying, felt another climax on the way. She loved being insulted by Ty Lee; it made her feel normal. Goodness, she wanted to feel normal—even if only in the bedroom. Outside the bedroom, she was Azula, Princess of The Fire Nation; but here, in the bedroom with only Ty Lee as a witness, she was Azula, the Bitch-Slave of Mistress Ty Lee; the greatest Mistress in the world; hell, the _only_ Mistress in Azula's world. That is what brings Azula comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

Azula was the sight of Fire Nation superiority and splendor. There was no one who would question her loyalty or her determination. She was fierce. She _is_ the Fire Nation _princess_, next in line to the throne, and truly the best fire bender since her father. Even so, not even she was immune to her father's power. A part of her, a very small part, was afraid of him. She was no fool. You did not question Ozai. Those who did, like ZuZu, were punished severely. _No one_ challenged Ozai. This may be why she was nervous about being summoned. No, she didn't show it. Hell, to anyone who watched her thought she was the sight of calmness, of regality, because that is what they _must _see.

Of course, there was one who knew. The beautiful woman standing next to her, Ty Lee, who unlike normal was standing straighter, taller, and looked much more royal herself. This made Azula proud. Ty Lee certainly knew _when_ to act proper and, more impressively, she did it with style. Azula was glad that Ty Lee was there and, perhaps, this could explain why Azula's hand found Ty Lee's. It's not like the palace servant's didn't know. It wasn't a secret, just something that had to take back burner to the war.

Nevertheless, here they were at the doorway to Ozai's throne room. Ty Lee nodded at Azula, giving her a supportive smile and removing her hand, as they both bowed and approached the throne. They made the proper respects and then sat up when appropriate. Fire Lord Ozai looked down upon them, "Azula," he said, "You have chosen well. As you know, I have approved of your relationship with Ty Lee." He looked to Ty Lee, "Ty Lee," he smirked, "Azula has previously given you her mother's ring?" Ty Lee nodded, "Yes, Fire Lord Ozai," she said in the proper way.

Fire Lord Ozai nodded, "Good." He looked back to Azula, "Tomorrow, you will be made Fire Lord and the two of you will be married." Azula smiled without realizing it, "Yes, father." Ozai nodded his head, happy his daughter did not question his decision, "As far as myself, I will be taking the fight to the Earth Kingdom in two days time. From there, I will defeat the avatar." Ty Lee, also smiling, nodded her head.

Fire Lord Ozai continued, "I will rule over the world above all others, and I shall be known as the Phoenix King, for like the Phoenix I shall rise above the smoldering ash of my enemies." Azula and Ty Lee nodded their heads. Ozai then stood up and walked to them, "Rise my daughters," he said in a now-calm and loving voice, "Greet me properly," he said pulling them into a hug. He smiled at them, "Now," he looked between them, "Keep this to yourselves. The servants know of the wedding but not of the Phoenix King nor of Azula becoming Fire Lord and, of course, the Earth Kingdom must not learn of my plans to dominate them during the comet." He smirked, "Although, I am sure the treacherous Zuko already informed the Avatar but he, too, shall fall."

Ty Lee looked to Ozai and spoke up, "Father," for she had been informed by him to call him such, "I humbly request the right to take care of Zuko and Mai." Ozai looked at the shorter girl and nodded, "You have my blessing to do so when the time comes." Ozai knew of Ty Lee's past relationship with Mai, and how the stupid girl had hurt Ty Lee by choosing that worthless ex-son of his. _Ah well_, thought Ozai,_ I lost a son but now I have two ruthless and powerful daughters. They shall rule properly, as I have taught them to._

"Now," he said to them, "Go, get ready, your dresses must be ready for tomorrow. Everything else is prepared, but I want you both to look beautiful," he gave them both a kiss on the forehead and then nodded them along. _Yes, my plans are coming together_, he thought with an evil smirk.

* * *

Azula and Ty Lee were now in their bedroom, both smiling at one another. The servant girls had just finished with the dresses and all but one had left. Juniper, a thirteen year old girl and Ty Lee's and Azula's most trusted servant, looked at them, "Congratulations," she said with a smile. Ty Lee smiled at Juniper and then asked, "Any word on Zuko's location?" Juniper nodded, "As you suspected, he is with the Avatar. They are currently making their way through the Fire Nation."

Azula nodded, "Perfect." Azula smirked, "Juniper, you're truly quite devious when it comes to intelligence." Juniper smiled, "Thank you, mistress Azula," she then thought for a moment and added, "I should also mention that the Avatar has separated from his group. The rest of the group is continuing closer to here; however, they are also to meet with the water sibling's father. I have yet to find out the exact location of the meet up, but my contact is working on it."

Azula nodded her head. Ty Lee smiled, "Anything else, Juniper?" Juniper shook her head, "Not yet; it has been difficult, to say the least, for my contact to gain much information. They believe that the others are becoming suspicious." Ty Lee smirked, "We may have to kill them to protect ourselves, then." Juniper nodded, "If necessary, I have arranged such precautionary measures." Ty Lee nodded, "Thank you, Juniper." Juniper nodded, "Mistresses," she said with a bow as she exited, closing the doors to the bedroom behind her.

Azula smiled, looking at Ty Lee, "Ty Lee," she said, taking Ty Lee's hand into her own, "I believe this is yours," she said placing the engagement ring on Ty Lee's hand. Ty Lee smiled, passionately kissing Azula, until they both were about to pass out, "I love you, Azula," she said truthfully, "I love you too, Ty Lee."

* * *

So,

Do you want Azula and Ty Lee to be defeated by Zuko and Katara, or should Azula and Ty Lee defeat the Avatar and his friends, or something else entirely?

Should Ozai be defeated by the Avatar? Should Ozai lose his powers?

Any other thoughts on the direction of the story?

Let me know,  
SNolon.


	4. Chapter 4

A day had past and it was time for Azula and Ty Lee to be married. Azula was dressed in a strapless white and red dress. The white was to show the purity of her character, the purity of the Fire Nation's _destined _right to rule the world, and the red was to show her right to lead as the Fire Lord. Azula wore her hair up in the proper top knot form.

Ty Lee was wearing a wedding dress that had three colors. It was also strapless. The primary color was white, to show her purity and right to properly lead by Azula's side. The secondary color was red, to show her fierceness toward the enemies of the Fire. The third color was a blue belt, which lightly strapped around her dress, to show her compassion toward the Fire Nation and its people. Her hair was let down, with a veil covering it, to show her femininity and purpose, as Fire Lady, along with her loyalty to only Azula, the Fire Lord.

Azula was positioned at the front of the chapel, next to Fire Lord Ozai and the Head Sage. Soon enough, the music began showing that Ty Lee would be entering. Azula smiled, one of the few times she would allow herself to do so in public. As Ty Lee entered the church, everyone quieted down. Although Ty Lee's parents were invited, her sisters were not. She did not want them there. Nonetheless, both sides were packed. People that knew either Ty Lee or Azula had come from all over the fire nation.

As Ty Lee made her way to the front, Ty Lee's father smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek, and then sat down. Ty Lee thought inwardly _I swear that man is annoying, if I didn't need him to walk me down the aisle, I wouldn't have invited him._ Ty Lee then looked toward Azula, taking her hand, in the proper way. Ozai smiled at them and then sat down as well. The Head Sage spoke up, "Azula and Ty Lee, we gather here today to honor you both and unite you as married. This union is not one to be entered lightly. By doing so, you must agree to love one another through good and though bad, 'till death do you part. Azula," he said looking at Azula, "Do you so agree?"

Azula smiled, looking at him, "I so agree." The Head Sage nodded, looking over to Ty Lee, "Ty Lee, do you so agree?" Ty Lee nodded her head, "I so agree." The Head Sage then looked back to the crowd, "If any so disagree, speak now or forever remain quiet." He waited for a few minutes and then looked back to Azula and Ty Lee, "Since none have seen reasoned to fight such a union, I, as the Head Sage of the Fire Nation, do now pronounce you to be one under the proper union of marriage, by witness of those gathered, myself, Fire Lord Ozai, and Agni, the great sun, provider of our _Firebending_ and our _warmth_."

He nodded, signaling Azula and Ty Lee to turn around, which they did facing the crowd. The Head Sage continued, "May such warmth spread from their ancestors to their children; may their love continue to grow from now until forever." Azula and Ty Lee then faced one another. Azula moved Ty Lee's veil above her face and leaned in, kissing her properly, and then smiling, placing a hand on Ty Lee's back. They then faced the crowd again.

Ozai nodded to the Head Sage, who then motioned for two other sages to come forward. The Head Sage spoke up, "Please remain seated The _Fire Lord_ has a few words of his own." Ozai then stood up and faced the crowd, "Firstly, thank you all for coming. I realize you have all come for a wedding, but there is one more thing we must take care of." He faced his daughters, and smiled, "I, Ozai, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation, relinquish my title to my daughter, Azula, and take my place as the Phoenix King, the ruler of the world." As soon as he said this, four flags that were rolled up were dropped over the old flags, revealing the symbol of the four nations being overtaken by a Phoenix. Only the _Fire Nation_ survived within the fire of the Phoenix.

The crowd, for the most part, remained silent but a few shocked gasps were heard; however, no one voiced any complaint. The Head Sage looked toward Azula, "Azula, _princess _of the Fire Nation, bow and accept the honor granted to you by _Fire Lord _Ozai." Azula nodded, bowing before her father and the Head Sage. Taking the ceremonial crown from the pillow, the Head Sage placed it on top of Azula's head and said, "Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, I now, under the watch of Agni, our protector and Great Lord, proclaim you to be the Fire Lord of our great nation." He then faced Ty Lee, who had bowed with her wife, still holding her hand, "Ty Lee," he picked up the second ceremonial crown, "wife of Fire Lord Azula, under the authority of Agni, our great protector and Great Lord, along with the protection and authority of Fire Lord Azula," he looked toward Azula who nodded her permission. He then looked back to Ty Lee, "I now proclaim you Fire Lady of our great nation."

The Head Sage faced the crowd, "Present your honor toward the Fire Lord, Azula, and her wife, and bow to show your loyalty." Azula and Ty Lee stood, facing the crowd, who in turn all got up from their seats and bowed to The Couple. Azula then spoke, "I, Fire Lord Azula, do hear by voice my loyalty to Agni, our great Lord and protector, along with my loyalty to the Fire Nation." Ty Lee was the next to speak, "I, Fire Lady Ty Lee, do hear by voice my loyalty to Agni, our great Lord and protector, my wife, Fire Lord Azula, along with my loyalty to the Fire Nation." Both of them then faced Ozai, who was the only one remained standing.

Azula spoke, "Father, The Phoenix King, I hear by voice my loyalty to you; the ruler of the world." Ty Lee was the next to speak, "Father, The Phoenix King, as wife to the Fire Lord, I hear by voice my loyalty to her, the Fire Lord, and to you, the Phoenix King, the ruler of the world." Ozai nodded his head and then spoke, "Daughters, as the Phoenix King, _the_ ruler of the world," he smiled down at them, "I hear by voice my loyalty to you, my daughters, the Fire Lord and Fire Lady, along with the Fire Nation and its citizens."

The three of them fully faced the crowd, Ozai taking a position behind them and one step up, placing his hands on their shoulders. The Head Sage, who had moved to the side and below them, faced the crowd, "As witnesses to this day and these events, you have announced loyalty to the Phoenix King, the Fire Lord, and the Fire Lady. Speak now if you do not." A few moments passed and no one spoke up. The Head Sage nodded and then faced Azula, "Azula, Fire Lord of the Fire Nation," he then faced Ty Lee, "Ty Lee, Fire Lady of the Fire Nation," and finally he faced Ozai, "Ozai, Phoenix King, ruler of the world," he then looked toward all three, "may it forever be known that those present, on their honor, support you and shall remain loyal. Should any fail, on their honor, to do so may they be punished properly and justly under the rightful and watchful eye of Agni, our Great Lord and protector."


	5. Chapter 5

Azula and Ty Lee had spent the night together, consummating their marriage, and had just seen off their father. "Be ready, my daughters," Ozai had told them. They smiled, "Yes father," they said, both giving him hugs and a kiss. "We will destroy them when they come," Ty Lee said simply. Azula nodded her head in agreement; and, frankly, of this Ozai had no doubt.

This was an hour ago and, now, Azula and Ty Lee were seated in their room. They had called for Juniper, who was just arriving. "My apologies for being late, Mistresses," she said, "I have just received news from my contacts in the sea. They have found and captured the water tribe's vessel. They will be using it as a decoy to meet with the Avatar and his group." Azula smiled, "Perfect," she said, while lounging against her wife, "And what of your contact in the Avatar's group?"

Juniper nodded, "They are no longer being watched. They have proved their loyalty by giving up another contact I had following them, per my orders." Ty Lee smirked, "Which contact did you have them give up?" Juniper smirked, "The cabbage salesman." Azula raised her right eyebrow, "He was such a good contact, though," she complained. Juniper smirked, "Yes, but the contact inside the Avatar's inner circle has proved much more valuable; besides, the cabbage salesman was taking the role much too seriously. In his letters, he kept begging me to buy his cabbages. He's not even a real salesman," she grumbled.

Ty Lee chuckled, "He did seem to be losing when we were in Ba Sing Se, Azula," Azula nodded her head, "True," she commented, "but he was always such a loyal fire nation citizen; I wonder what happened?" Juniper shrugged, "Maybe the life was too much for him; after all, it's not easy giving up your life for a fake one." Azula nodded her head, "Well, as promised, make sure his family is justly compensated. By the way, is he still alive?" Juniper smirked, "For now, but the Avatar turned him over to a small village, which will be watching over him until the proper authorities show up."

Azula sighed, "Well, if possible, and when we can, we'll try and get him out; however, we have more important matters. I take it you have someone watching him, to make sure he doesn't reveal anything?" Juniper nodded her head, "The jailer is working for you, Mistresses, but the Cabbage Salesman doesn't know it. The jailer is under orders to kill him if he reveals anything." Ty Lee smirks, "Too bad we can't watch, Azula," she laughed.

Azula shook her head, "Yes, too bad," she laughed as well. Ty Lee then looked back to Juniper, "Juniper, how are the plans going with Mai?" Juniper smirked, "Her escape is all plotted. She will kill a few guards, of course, but she has to think she's really escaping. Obviously, the warden at Boiling Rock doesn't know, but I took care of it." Ty Lee nodded her head, "And she received the letter addressed to her, supposedly from Zuko?" Juniper smiled, "Yes, Mistress, and she thinks he's the one helping her. She'll meet with him at dawn. The note had the exact place the Avatar will be waiting for the water tribe ships."

Azula smirked, "Allowing them to escape was a brilliant call, Ty Lee, especially with their father. They were _so_ hopeful and happy. It's going to be _wonderful_ when they discover it's all a trap." She laughed, "And the best part," she mused, "will be watching their faces when they discover one of them works for us." All three women begun to laugh, looking forward to the look of shock on the face of the Avatar and his friends.

* * *

So, who do you think the spy is? Will the GAANG find out? And what will happen when they discover Hakoda's ship has been captured and is now full of enemy soldiers?

SNolon.


	6. Chapter 6

The ship was closing in, fast. It was already dawn and the GAANG were ready to meet with Hakoda. Katara and Sokka were watching from the cliffs, while Toph and Zuko were hidden behind the rock cliff, and Aang was gliding through the sky.

Although the ships were of water tribe build, they were displaying the fire nation flags. This was nothing unexpected, as this was a part of the plan that Hakoda and discussed with Sokka. Still though, they weren't able to breathe easy until the flags were changed. They now displayed a mixture of the four nations, in order to show the united front of the nations.

* * *

It was then that Aang could breathe again. He moved over to the ships and landed on the deck, now noticing Hakoda.

Aang smiled, "Hey Hakoda," he said with a wave. Hakoda didn't say anything, with his hands still on the wheel of the ship. Aang, who was now confused, walked over to Hakoda, in order to see if anything was wrong with his friend. It was then that he noticed Hakoda's hands were tied to the wheel.

Aang was about to untie him when someone through a boomerang at him. It hit him in the head, "Sokka," he shouted, "What's with that?!" But it wasn't Sokka, no, it was Ty Lee. Ty Lee, who was now right next to him, caught the boomerang and smiled, "So, little Aang, what brings you here? Are you afraid; you should be."

Aang looked at her confused, "What's going on?" He got in a fighting stance. Ty Lee just smirked, "Well," she just glanced at him, "dear, dear, Avatar; you truly are so slow. I have come to kill you," her smirk now growing into a smile, "and, when I am done, Azula and I shall dance all over your grave."

Aang shook his head, wondering why Ty Lee was acting so _evil_, "I never thought you believed in Azula's words, Ty Lee." Ty Lee just chuckled darkly, "Oh, I do," she said, "Oh, I truly and really do." With that, she flipped toward Aang and touched a pressure point.

"Good night, sweet prince," she said to the now sleeping Aang, who simply fell on the deck. The ships continued toward the land.

* * *

At the same time that Aang was attacked, both Katara and Sokka were attacked. Unfortunately, they couldn't see who attacked them. They were too fast. Next thing they knew, Sokka was being firebended at and forced away from Katara.

Now that Katara was alone, she heard someone laughing. "Why not waterbend that fire away, Katara?" They teased her.

"Who are you?!" Katara shouted toward the voice. A long figure, dressed in her usual red and white, stepped through the flames. The flames, although dangerous to others, left her unharmed. Ty Lee simply smiled at Katara, "Oh, Katara, poor baby, are you scared?"

Katara screamed and bended the water from her waterskin, "Shut up," she screamed out, "You don't scare me!" Katara wasn't sure why she was getting so upset, but she knew she was. Unfortunately for Katara, while she was facing Ty Lee, someone came behind her and touched a pressure point on her neck. Katara immediately let out a scream, while falling toward the ground.

* * *

Sokka, on the other hand, was by himself. He had heard the laughing but could not get through the flames. He looked around, holding his sword and boomerang at the ready, "Katara!" He shouted out as he heard his sister scream. He looked at the flames but then decided to risk it.

As he ran through the flames, his body was badly burnt. He got through the fire but then saw his sister on the ground. Standing over her was Ty Lee, "What did you do to her?" He screamed out, but then his world too turned black. He had felt someone touch his neck, but then nothing else filtered through his senses.

* * *

Toph and Zuko were behind the rock cliffs when suddenly someone shouted to them, "Zuko!" The familiar voice called, as a small boat landed on the shore. Zuko and Toph shrugged, looking around the huge rock in front of them.

Zuko furrowed his brow, "Mai?" He asked, "What are you doing here?" Both Toph and Zuko walked up to Mai.

"What do you mean? You sent me a letter, Zuko." A laughter filtered the air, "No, dear and pitiful Mai, I sent the letter to you." All three looked around but could not find the source of the laughter. Suddenly, fire filtered through and formed three rings, separating all three of the remaining GAANG.

* * *

Zuko, now essentially alone, held his hands up and drew his broadswords, "Where are you, Ty Lee?" He called out, knowing who the voice belonged to. The laughter flowed through the air again, "Ty Lee, yes but no. Who am I?" The voice called.

Zuko, not one to enjoy guessing games, simply remain quiet. He felt someone behind him and he quickly turned, slicing at Ty Lee's hands. "Ow," she called out, "Not cool," she said with a movement of her finger, "Someone needs timeout. Ty Lee?" Her eyes looking behind Zuko.

Zuko, quickly turning around, saw the last thing he ever would have expected: Another Ty Lee! He held his broadswords up, moving his body so to face both Ty Lees, "What's going on?" He asked, certainly confused.

"Well," both Ty Lees said speaking at once, "We certainly don't want to keep our love waiting, so we must dispatch of our brother-in-law at once." With that, they both began to approach Zuko. He held his broadswords at the ready, but then something happened. He began to sweat. Zuko sweating? The fire wasn't that hot, right? He touched his face, wiping the sweat off his brow, but then remembered where he was and placed the broadswords back out.

"Losing the heat so soon, dear brother?" Both Ty Lees asked their brother-in-law. He simply looked back and forth, backing into the fire. Suddenly, a hand extended out from the fire and touched his neck. Zuko's eyes rolled into his head and he fell forward. Another Ty Lee came out of the fire, "Well," she said with a smile on her face, "That was easy." All three Ty Lees now walking toward the unconscious Zuko.

* * *

Mai, who was left alone in one of the fire rings, was not as lucky as the others. Before she could even move to reach for her knives, the fire closed in her. The fire enveloped her body, forcing her to fall and shield her face. Her screams could be heard by all those were conscious enough, and unlucky enough, to hear her.

Unfortunately for her, the only conscious people did not care. Either because they had too much going on, or because they were her enemy; Oh, Mai would survive but her scars and burns would be worse than Zuko's.

* * *

Toph, in the middle of her own fire ring, was on the defensive. She didn't know what was coming but she was ready.

Ty Lee stepped out of the fire, unburned and unscathed, "The Queen is not one to be alone," she said simply.

Toph smirked and bowed, "Neither is a Mistress to be without her Queen." Ty Lee nodded her head, "Sister, you are most welcome in the flames."

With that decided Toph dropped her guard and walked into the flames of the Phoenix, apparently deciding whose side she was on.

* * *

An airship floated into the atmosphere, only now becoming available that the signal was given.

"Phoenix King, Ozai," a guard calls out, bowing to show his respects, "The coast has been cleared. The Avatar and his friends have been taken care of."

Phoenix King Ozai nodded his head, "Good," he said simply, "Have the water tribe ships return them to my daughters."

The soldier nodded, "Aye, my lord, immediately." He bowed and then left the bridge.

Phoenix King Ozai looks to the captain of the mighty air vessel, "Take us toward the Earth Kingdom; we have a victory to be held."

The captain nodded his head, "Yes, my lord," and with that he gave the signal to the helmsman who immediately plots and sets course to the main continent.

As soon as the command is given, more airships can be seen moving out of the clouds, as they follow the lead ship. Altogether they total fifteen, fifteen heavily armed and ready for war airships, under the command of Ozai, Phoenix King, and ruler of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

_UPDATE:_

Hey, apologies for messing up with the whole 'seeing' aspect. Obviously, I know that Toph is blind but originally I ended up writing parts where she 'looked around' and stuff. Normally, due to her bending, this would make sense but her bending was removed by Ty Lee SO she wouldn't have the 'Earth Sight' so yeah. My bad!

* * *

Toph stood in the middle of the room; her head bowed and her mouth closed. She had no snarky comments, nothing to say to her Queen.

"Good job, Toph," Ty Lee said to her subject, "Well done," and with that she looked toward the other five women; all of them looking the same, "And to you as well, Ty Lee's," she said with smile.

One of the Ty Lee's spoke, "I believe Mistresses Ty Lee and Azula will be most pleased."

The first Ty Lee nodded her head, "Indeed; but, I must awaken Toph before we arrive. The rest of you must leave, she must not know of us."

The other five Ty Lee's nod their heads, "Of course," and with that they leave through the hidden back entrance. The hidden door closes behind them.

"Strap yourself into the straps, Toph," she commands.

Toph nods, "As you wish," she says with all respect. After doing so, she awaits further instruction. Her head still bowed.

"The Queen wishes for you to awake, for your time of service has ended; awaken and remember not."

"Yes, Mistress Ty Lee," Toph answers.

* * *

Toph awakens in a room that appears to be a Fire Nation royal chamber. "Where am I?" She demands, pausing and then asking, "What the hell is going on? Who are you" She asks, furious at herself for being captured in the first place.

"Why, Toph," the woman answers, in a hurtful voice, "You don't remember me? I'm hurt," she sniffles, "I finally managed to catch you and remove your powers; and you don't remember me?" She shakes her head, "How dare you?"

Toph growls, "Face me one-on-one without the fire next time and I'll beat the shit out of you!"

The woman laughs, "Oh dear, Toph, you couldn't defeat me even if you wanted to," "What's the matter? Can't see without your precious earthbending?" Ty Lee smiles, "It's me, Ty Lee."

"Ty Lee," Toph growls out, "Let me go and I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you were never born!"

Ty Lee shakes her head, "Oh, little girl," she says with a smirk, as she touches Toph's chin, "You are harmless now; don't you understand?" She laughs out, "You're nothing more than a harmless _little_ girl. Nothing more than that. Especially," she looks Toph over, "without clothes."

Toph, only now realizing the full extent of her current situation, begins to blush. She doesn't want; hell, she hates showing any weaknesses but come on! There's only so much a little girl can take. Being naked in front of your enemy? Yeah, totally not something Toph was expecting.

"Now," Ty Lee smiles, "Let's take you to see Aang, Sokka, and Zuko. Okay?"

Toph growls out, "If you're expecting me to be _embarrassed _than you certainly are out of luck. You think taking away my clothes will make me any less willing to fight you?"

Ty Lee shakes her head, "No, dear little girl, I expect nothing from you. I never expect anything from _children_." With that, Ty Lee grabs Toph by the hair and begins to drag her out of the Air Ship's royal chambers. They begin to pass many people, both males and females, as they make their way down into the prison decks.

Ty Lee smiles as they make it to the door, "Well," she says, "Here we go," she then nods to one of the guards. The guard nods his head as he opens the door, while Ty Lee tosses Toph inside, "See you soon," she says.

Aang, Sokka, and Zuko are inside. All three of them are also naked and bound as well. Toph growls out as the door closes, "Fucking slut!" She screams out. She sighs, looking down at the ground, "We're on an airship," she says to the others.

Aang nods, avoiding his gaze, "I know. Are you alright, Toph?"

Toph shrugs, "Nothing like being dragged around an airship naked to make the morning more fun," she says.

Zuko sighs, also avoiding his eyes, "I'm sorry." He shakes his head, "I never expected Azula and Ty Lee to take it this far."

Sokka, who has been looking at a wall, just shakes his head, "It's not your fault, Zuko. At least the four of us are together."

Toph, who can't see, doesn't need to avoid her gaze, "Hey," she suddenly says, "Where are Sugar Queen and Ms. Emotional?" Toph asks, referring to Katara and Mai.

Aang sighs, with a shrug, "Katara was here but Ty Lee took her to heal Mai."

Toph, although not a huge fan of Mai, wonders why she needs a healer, "Why does Happy Face need to be healed?"

Sokka laughs a little at the new nickname, "We're not sure," he answers.

Zuko, although in love with Mai, chuckles at the name as well.

* * *

Katara, also fully nude, stands over the naked and burnt form of Mai. A male guard stands by the door, adding to the embarrassment that Katara is already feeling. She has no time for such feelings right now, though, because she has to heal Mai.

The smell of burnt fresh filters through the room, showing that whoever burnt Mai clearly had meant to do harm to her but not enough to kill her. In fact, Ty Lee had all but confirmed this earlier.

_"Mai must live until we get back to the palace. If she dies, I will kill each of your friends, starting with your precious Avatar."_

This made Katara work even harder at saving the poor woman before her, not that she would want her to die anyway. No one deserved to die, not even Azula and Ty Lee, but they certainly were starting to earn it Katara thought; nevertheless, Katara has been working tireless for the last few hours. She knew they would be reaching the Fire Nation palace soon and she wanted to be ready. What Azula and Ty Lee would have in store for them, she wondered.

Certainly, it couldn't be as bad as what they did to Mai. What had Mai done that was so terrible that Azula and Ty Lee felt she needed to be punished so severely? What could _anyone_ do that would make them deserve to be burned to an inch of their life? Especially that they would _require_ to be healed with waterbending, else they would die.

It was times like this that Katara wondered if it would be easier to just give up and run away. Certainly, she could still escape but what of Mai? She would die. There was no way Katara could let someone die, especially if she could help them, even if they were once her enemy. No, she wouldn't escape and she wouldn't seek out her friends. She had to help Mai and, right now, the best way to do that was with the water that was supplied to Katara in order to heal Mai.

Sadly, even with the advanced methods of waterbending that the Northern tribe taught her, she feared that Mai would still die. Even if she did manage to save Mai's life, what would Ty Lee and Azula do upon reaching the Fire Nation? It's not like Katara knew, but she still found it comforting to wonder.

* * *

Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Zuko sat silently inside their small jail. They knew they had to remain where they were and could not escape, not without Katara and Mai. Although it didn't help that they didn't have their bending either.

Nevertheless, they _would_ escape whenever possible. The question was how? They had been demoralized by being forced to sit together nude. Something that none of them wanted to do. Even Toph was feeling down. Sure, she once liked Sokka and thought that, maybe, one day; she would be in a room nude with him but not like this. Of course, she had moved on and accepted that Sokka and Suki are an item, but this was just making it tougher. Not to mention, being naked in front of her friends was just annoying – especially, being dragged in front of a bunch of strangers. She was already uncomfortable with her body and this was just making it worse.

Ty Lee and Azula would pay for this, she was certain of it. Toph Beifong was not a fool and would not be made one. She was going to defeat them and, frankly, she was even considering killing them. Twinkle Toes may not like the idea of killing someone, but Toph was not above the idea. Hell, they had made an enemy of her and Ty Lee and Azula would regret it. Oh, they _would_ regret it if it was the last thing Toph made sure of.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey all,

Hope this answers any questions you guys had with the last chapter! :D

SNolon.


	8. Chapter 8

Ozai was standing aboard the flag airship, watching as they neared the Earth Kingdom's last hope; the city of _Le Milieu_. Unlike the other more formidable locations, such as Omashu and Ba Sing Se, _Le Milieu_ was the last remaining Earth Kingdom city.

Nearly all of it was kept underground, minus a few defensive structures, and as such it was very difficult to find the exact location of the city. In fact, _Le Milieu_ had existed since before Avatar Roku was born. The proposition of destroying it made Ozai happy; they are owned both Ba Sing Se and Omashu, the former of which had supposedly 'unbreakable' walls.

Gaining a ground on _Le Milieu _would certainly be another feather in the Fire Kingdom's hat and, today of all days, was certainly the day to do it. Ozai could see the comet falling in the sky, the red hue brilliantly covering the sky, and there was only one thought running through his mind: It's time. It's time for _greatness_; time for _purpose_, and time for _destruction_.

This was what was making Ozai smile. Yes, he would soon have what was rightfully his; the world. The world would _belong_ to him and no one else! Not even his two daughters could stand against him, not that they would anyway; no, they worshiped the ground he walked on.

Ozai smirked as he looked toward the captain of the vessel, "Give this order," he said simply. Soon enough, the order was giving and all of the airships began targeting the defensive ground towers. In a matter of minutes, all of the towers began to fall.

If Ozai had been on the ground, he was certain he would have heard their cries for help but, sadly, he was not. No, he wouldn't be able to see their eyes as they lost focused and died. No, their families would not be seeing them tonight; and, in truth, Ozai was fine with that. Good ridings, he thought. Who needed their weak kind anyway?

This was the last thought that Ozai had before another airship was destroyed. "What the hell?" He said out loud, "Captain, what the fuck just occurred?" The captain looked at Ozai, with shock on his face, "Fire, from the ground, just destroyed the airship; sir!"

Fire? Someone was using _fire_ against him? No. That couldn't be right. What firebender would _dare _to against Ozai, Phoenix King, and ruler of the world? Soon enough, not only fire was beginning to attack the ships but other the elements as well, excluding air. Fire, earth, and waterbenders working together? Certainly not!

Something was wrong he thought but, as Ozai would soon find out, today marked the end of his existence. "Captain, why aren't our troops defending us?" The captain was too busy to answer his Lord, however, as fire struck the flag ship as well and soon Ozai found himself, and the rest of the ship, crashing onto the hard ground below.

* * *

"What the _fuck_," he shouted out, hitting the cold metal of the ship, as he looked around, "Who _dared_ to crash my ship?"

Ozai looked around and could see no one around, other than the dead bodies of his troops but, in truth, he could care less about their deaths. He'd have to remember to order fruit baskets sent to the families but, other than that, such is life. Oh well.

Ozai slowly picked himself off the ground and sighed, "Ow," he said to no one in particular, as he realized his head had a rather huge gash in it. He sighed, slowly walking over to the broken glass windows, "Oh man," he called out as he saw something that surprised him more than anything else that had happened.

Outside the windows, there were around one thousand people; all dressed in various clothing. Each representing a different nation, minus the air nomads, and all of them searching for one man; him. The strangest part? One of them he recognized as his no good brother, who was dressed in a strange outfit baring a lotus flower emblem.

_He always __**did**__ like that flower_, thought Ozai.

Next to his no good brother was a young girl, wearing war paint that reminded him of Avatar Kyoshi. _A Kyoshi warrior, out here? Wait, there are ten Kyoshi warriors here. Interesting._

Something was certainly not right with this situation. _How did they know I was coming? Zuko was in that meeting. He must have told them. One thousand people though? How did they manage to gather such a force without us knowing; let alone here? Why did they not simply attack us during the eclipse with all of these people? This makes no sense!_

* * *

It would be a lie to say that only Ozai was confused, for his brother was equally as confused. He had invited _The White Lotus_ and_ The Kyoshi Warriors_ but the rest of these people were simple farmers and citizens, of the remaining three nations, who had shown up nearly three months ago after meeting with the Avatar, Aang, in various ways.

Some of the citizens of the fire nation were mere children, who had once met with Aang at a dance. _A dance in the fire nation, let alone a school?_ Iroh thought, with a smile on his face, _Maybe there __**is**_ hope for the fire nation, after all.

Nevertheless, even with his thoughts taking a good amount of his time, General Iroh was ready. He had a force of one thousand, representing the three remaining nations, at his demand. They were ready to die for him but, truly, he felt this was unnecessary. Yes, he even tried to make sure the soldiers on the airships would not die.

There was only one ship remaining, the flagship. Obviously, his brother would be on that one. It was up to him and him alone to search that ship. So he began walking over to the ship, fully ready and intending to end the life of his baby brother; something no man should have to do.

* * *

_Although I have disagreed with you for so long, in so many small ways, have fought against you; you are still my brother, Ozai, and I love you. I only wish you could understand why people do not agree with this war._

**A younger version of Ozai sits on his brother's knee, "Iroh, Iroh!" He calls out with a smile on his face, "Bounce me again!" The child calls out with a giddy voice.**

"**Of course," Iroh says in a loving tone, as his knee bounces up and down.**

"**Yay! Faster, faster!" The young child requests.**

**Iroh being more than happy to do so, "Okay!" He says as his knee bounces faster.**

"**Wee!" Ozai says, as he even leaves his brother's knee for a second or two, "Woo!" He says with excitement and happiness.**

* * *

"**Iroh!" A slightly older boy calls out, as he runs into his brother's room, "I'm scared!" He calls out as lightning is heard from the outside.**

"**Ozai?" A sleepy Iroh responds.**

"**Yeah," Ozai says in a frightened tone, "Can I, uh," he kicks the carpet some, "sleep with you tonight?" The boy's face shows how truly frightened he is.**

**Iroh smiles and nods his head, "Of course," he says as he lifts the covers, moving over some.**

**Ozai smiles, revealing his missing front tooth, and jumps into bed.**

**Iroh chuckles lightly, allowing his baby brother to squeeze in and cuddle up next to him, "I love you, Iroh," the young boy says.**

**Iroh, once again amazed at his younger brother, and thankful for having him, says, "I love you too, Ozai."**

* * *

"**Iroh!" A scared Ozai calls out, as the lightning strikes very close to him, "Help!"**

**Iroh, seeing his brother in the middle of the field, quickly runs over to him. Just in time too, to be honest, as a lightning bolt strikes just where Ozai was standing; that is, until Iroh pushed Ozai to the ground.**

**Ozai would have cried at this, had he not seen his brother be struck with lightning where he himself had just been standing. **_**Oh Agni**_**, Ozai thought, **_**My brother is going to die! Agni, don't let him die; please! I don't think I can live without him, Agni!**_

**Just as Ozai was thinking this, the dust and smoke that was startled from the ground, begins to clear. A form remaining where his brother just was; **_**Oh thank Agni, he's alive!**_

**Well, just Ozai was thinking this, Iroh fell to the ground. His body lightning free, as he had just rerouted the lightning elsewhere, in order to save his brother. Iroh groaned out one word **_**Ozai**_** before he passed out.**

**Ozai began crying, thinking his brother had just died, and this was how he was found by the guards. The guards had quickly taken both brothers inside and the doctors had checked them both out. Miraculously, Iroh was going to survive but, in this act, he sealed his place as becoming the next Fire Lord.**

**After that, their father had started increasing Iroh's training regimen and, by doing so, the boys saw less of one another. A small price to pay, their father had told them, in order to **_**secure**_** the future of the Fire Nation.**

* * *

"**He's beautiful," Iroh said as he held his son, "Lu Ten," he smiled, "my son."**

**Ozai nodded as he looked over at his brother's son, "May I?" He asked.**

**Iroh smiled, "His uncle **_**never**_** has to ask to hold him, Ozai," he said as he handed his son to his brother.**

**Ozai smiled, as he held his nephew, "Hello, Lu Ten," he said to the baby in his arms, "I'm your uncle Ozai."**

* * *

If Ozai had one regret in life, it would probably be not being there for his brother when Lu Ten died but, truthfully, even that was a small price to pay for becoming the _most powerful_ firebender in the world. Not even the Avatar or Iroh could stop him. No, he smiled, _I'm unstoppable!_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please **R&R**! I'd appreciate it. ^-^

_SNolon._


End file.
